Francine Smith
Personality Francine Smith (née Ling; formerly Dawson) is usually potrayed as a typical house wife and dumb blonde, However she can be smart sometimes, espically when she gets a job. At one time, she published an article about the colossal squid, which tempoarily got her recognition. She is usually nice but can resort to violence when she is pushed too far, such as in Francine's Flashback, in which she was seen beating up Stan Smith for forgetting their anniversary (the year before the episode). She is also independent and does not allow anyone to push her around. Example of this is Stan of Arabia Part 2, where she got her arrested for public singing (the family was in Saudi Arabia). Character History Francine was born to Nicholas and Casandra Dawson, who gave her away at an airport because they couldn't ride first class with a baby. She grew up in a Christian orphanage for a few years until she could offically be adopted by Mama and Bhaba Ling. In the orphanage she was beaten with a mackeral because she was left-handed. In her teen years Francine enjoyed partying and sleeping with musicans, in hopes that they would fund her muffin kiosk. She met Stan while hitchhiking and fell in love with him after he shot an injured racoon, because it was the most campassionate thing she had ever seen. Relationships With Other Characters Stan Smith "And I promise to stay with you as long as you have money and are in good health"-Francine Stan and Francine first met in the late 80's when Francine was hitchhiking, Stan picked her up. She fell in love with him after seeing him put a racoon out of it's misery. In the episode "Shallow Vows" it is reveiled that Stan married Francine mostley for her looks and she married him mostley for financial support. Despite this the two have a fairly happy marrige. Hayley Smith "If she's this upset now, what's she gonna do when Hayley dies?"-Stan Smith Hayley is Francine's daughter. She shares some of her over protectiveness with her like she has with Steve, but is generally more forgiving with alowing her to do things on her own. In the episode Stannie Boy and Frantastic, Francine gets drunk and tells Hayley that she's the most precious thing to her, she can call her Francine and that they would spend the whole day together. When she sobers up and Hayley tells her this she replies "No. No to all of that." Steve Smith "Can't you just let him be my baby for just a little bit longer?"-Francine Steve Smith is Francine's son. She has a pre-ocupation with keeping Steve as her baby, like in the episode "Ice's Ice'd Babies" when she tells him the only person will ever love him is mommy. She even goes to the extreime in "1600 Candles" by giving him drugs to try and prevent puberty, which ends up turning him into a toddler. However despite this she also has a happit of abandoning his needs when distracted by something going on in her own life. Probably the best example of this is in the episode "The Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" when Steve falls out a window and breaks his arm, Francine and Stan leave him lying in a shrub so they can go see Buckle's haunted house. Roger As seen in the episode Frannie 911 Francine tends to take Roger's side and enables him. Roger affectionately calls Francine "Franiel" on occasion. Klaus "Oh what could you do, you're a fish"-Francine Klaus has an intense attracion to Francine, which was evident in the first season of the show, but has barely been mentioned since. Francine doesn't seem to care for Klaus much, and has a special champagne labeled "told Klaus to shut up." Facts about Francine *Francine has planted the largest sex garden in North America *Francine was the first to discover the whereabouts of the elusive colossal squid *Francine is not a natural blonde *Francine tore from her V to her A while giving birth to her son Steve *Francine retrained herself to be left-handed after being forced to abandon it as a young child *Francine is/was the surrogate mother for the baby of neighbors Greg Corbin and Terry Bates *Francine fatally stabbed her college roommate Becky in cold blood *Francine has slept with Daryl Hall, Billy Gibbons, Adam Ant, and all of Dexy's Midnight Runners *Francine is shown to be concerned over Roger's kidnapping of Hayley, unlike Stan. *Francine pointed a gun at both Hayley and Jeff. *Francine tried to encourage John Hinckley, Jr. to shoot then-president Reagan *Francine accidentally went down on Roger, thinking he was Stan *Francine drinks a lot of orange soda after she smokes pot *Francine has inspired countless fan-fic porn Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-09 at 8.13.34 PM.png|Francine in a bath robe. 1258225753_american-dad-2x18-the-magnificent-steven.0-10.jpg 115703.jpg|Young Francine. 02_05_dungeons_and_wagons.jpg 02_10_bush_comes_to_dinner.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-24 at 2.24.43 PM.png Screen shot 2011-06-24 at 2.26.43 PM.png fugly francine.png|Francine really let herself go francine - pool party.png|The inspiration for countless fan-fiction Category:Characters Category:the Smith's Category:Female Characters